


Happy Birthday, My Love

by Knight_of_Bloody_Gills_69



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Caught, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians, Lesbians in Space, Oneshot, Oral, Secret Relationship, Secret Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shiro catches them, Smut, Top Lance (Voltron), explicit - Freeform, fluffy sex, mostly accidental walk-in, not really secret, roughish sex, strap on, they fuck, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_of_Bloody_Gills_69/pseuds/Knight_of_Bloody_Gills_69
Summary: What better way to celebrate your girlfriend's birthday than with a good fuck?





	Happy Birthday, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys. I am alive, I know. Just thought I'd give you a late "Happy Birthday to Keith" present. Hope you enjoy!  
> And be sure to check the End Notes~

In hindsight, waking up to something… hot wouldn’t be too bad.

 

It wasn’t the kind of hot that had you recoiling away from the fireplace. It wasn’t the kind of humid heat that had you aching to shed your shirt either. It was the kind of hot that was so familiar and out of place at the same time. The kind you felt deep in your bones. But Kathy couldn’t focus on that heat at the moment. It was a faint, insistent nudge that barely penetrated the fuzzy dreamscape that was her unconsciousness. Kathy was asleep but… something was insisting she wake up.

The pull of it was almost nagging, though her body didn’t recognize it as such as she began to stir awake. But as the ravenette succumbed to her waking state, she couldn’t help but notice two things: the increase in heat she felt and something _wet_ somewhere against her body. It wasn’t until a low moan caused her to jolt awake. The source of the moan? Her own mouth. Now much more alert, Kathy stirred her body in an attempt to sit up, only to have warm hands grip firmly at her thighs to keep her from moving. But that wasn’t what froze her in place. Instead, it was that something wet pressing deliciously against her—

“Fuck!” the girl hissed, tensing for only a moment longer before practically ripping the sheets off her lower body. The sight she was greeted with could only be described as something straight out of a wet dream. Resting delicately between her thighs was her girlfriend, grinning up at Kathy with her signature coy look as a lustful little gleam shone in her blue eyes.

“Good mornin’, beautiful.” The Cuban girl purred, resting her soft cheek against the inside of a pale thigh. She had absolutely no shame whatsoever at being caught in this predicament. Why would she be ashamed? She had nothing to hide. Okay, well maybe the rest of the team didn’t know yet, but what they don’t know won’t hurt them. Though, the look Lana received from her previously sleeping girlfriend only entertained her further. Flustered, grumpy, conflicted. Lana could only assume she was debating over throwing her off or laying back to enjoy the ride. She would be sure to convince her of the latter, though.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Came the tight-voiced answer from the red-faced girl. Only upon glancing down at the blue paladin did she take into consideration her surroundings. Alright, she was still in her own quarters, her pants were hanging off the corner of the bed where Lana had apparently pulled them off in her sleep, right next to the panties that lay half tucked under the half-clothed body of her girlfriend. Kathy wasn’t even remotely surprised to see her dressed in the thinnest tanktop available combined with the boy shorts she had so shamelessly stared at before. Lana was planning to seduce her. Even Kathy wasn’t oblivious enough to dismiss the cues. But why—

“Enjoying breakfast~.” Lana chimed in, interrupting her thoughts. But before Kathy could input further, she had dived back in between warm thighs to run her hot tongue delicately along flushed folds, flicking perfectly at her clit. This, in turn, caused Kathy to shudder in pleasure. Though she held back to further interrogate. While Lana was often throwing a groping hand here and there and surprising Kathy with kisses and innuendos, she didn’t normally go this far without Kathy’s knowledge. Something was up.

“W-Why? What’s going on?” She tried, voice failing at first with the blood insistently rushing to her warmed cheeks. And other places a little more south. The question earned her a confused look. Lana pulled herself up and crawled over her smaller lover to kiss at her cheeks. It wasn’t an answer, but Kathy wasn’t complaining. Yet.

“ _Amor_. It’s your birthday.” Lana elaborated, waiting until realization lit up the porcelain face she loved so much. Upon noticing Kathy realized, a laugh tore its way past moistened lips as she leaned down to cup her face and seal their lips. Kathy returned the kiss with vigor, a lot more eager suddenly about her morning surprise. She didn’t even bother acknowledging the fact she could taste herself on Lana’s lips. Though, she didn’t have much time to dwell on that before Lana pulled away first. Straddling her hips, the brunette sat up straight to pull her top off rather unexpectedly, leaving Kathy to stare in her flustered state. How could she not? Lana had the cutest tits she had ever had the honor of staring at with permission. Then again, everything about her was worth staring at. Her body was thin, agile. Though she packed power in her strength that no one really considered until you were knocked out cold by a couple well placed jabs. Not to mention getting back handed by this girl hurt like a bitch, Kathy would know. Her hips and her breasts may not be ridiculously defined, but Kathy definitely couldn’t help but stare the few times they have been exposed to her. Her caramel skin only complimented her features further, from her soft, happy face to her gorgeous long legs. Kathy had no fucking clue how she didn’t score every guy she had flirted with before. It would always be a mystery as to why they had let such a treasure go. But Kathy would forever be grateful for it, as she was the one that finally scored with this obnoxious beauty.

“Surprise. I’m your first present.” She stated, sliding her lithe frame back down to take hold of powerful thighs once more. It was clear she wasn’t going to pull away from that yet. And seeing her look so smug only reminded Kathy how empty she felt now without her teasing.

“Happy birthday to me, I guess.” Kathy muttered, bashfully glancing down as the woman grinned sharkishly up at her. The next second? She was back to ‘enjoying her breakfast’. Soft lips wasted no time in kissing at her clit, tugging the small bundle of nerves between her teeth gently until a pleased cry tore out of Kathy’s mouth. It was difficult for Lana to decide between pushing her tongue past her folds or licking and sucking at her cute little clit, honestly. Alternating between both tired her jaw out somewhat. But man, listening to those adorable moans and whimpers was so worth the dull ache. With a pleased hum, Lana pulled away from her “meal” to look up at a wrecked Kathy laying on the bed with her thighs shamelessly spread apart. Though, she was too busy panting to really notice the way Lana gazed at her. Oh well, her loss.

With skilled fingers, Lana pushed her two middle-most fingers into Kathy’s wet heat, tearing a sharp cry from the girl as her thighs clamped shut around her wrist. Lana had forgotten how sensitive she was once she had pushed her digits inside. With a humored grin, she kissed gingerly at her knee and sat up onto her own knees to free her other hand. Lana then gently pried her legs apart with her free hand, settling over her quivering body once more to stop her from closing up.

“You okay, kitten?” She cooed, draping her body partially over Kathy until her chest was pressed along her torso. Any further up and she wouldn’t be able to move her wrist freely. Before she received an answer, Lana had already began delicately pumping her fingers into her girlfriend, causing her to gasp out in reaction.

“A-ah, yeah. M’fine. Keep going.” She muttered, removing the arm she had unconsciously thrown over her eyes.

Her face felt ignited at this point and looking over at Lana only burned her up further. But then again, she couldn’t exactly look away from the blue hues that conveyed so much affection and caring in her direction, the lust almost secondary in the soft gaze. God, she fucking loved this girl.

Sex was still… somewhat new to them. They had only truly established their relationship a couple months prior to this day. It took another month to cross the sex milestone between them. Between Kathy being touch-starved and Lana being inexperienced with another girl, they were still testing some waters. But if there was something they were both good at, it was learning fast.

“ _Aaah—_ there!” Kathy whined, inching her legs apart as her head was thrown back in another moan. Lana had increased the speed of her fingers and added a curl at every thrust of her wrist that drove Kathy absolutely insane. Though before she really had time to recover from the abusive pace to her G-spot, there was a tongue swirling around her nipple within seconds. When Lana had shoved her shirt up was lost to her, but it was difficult to miss the heat that encased sensitive skin.

“Shit, _f-fuck_! More. Lana, _please_!” Kathy mewled, covering her mouth with her hand as such an embarrassing sound escaped her lips after equally embarrassing words. Lana, however, only grew into it as she replied with a moan of her own around a mouthful of the cutest, softest nipple. She didn’t even bother hiding the loud pop she pulled away with, focusing on her other breast with hungry teeth.

The bite that bruised the sensitive flesh on her breast only further spurred Kathy into a moaning, writhing mess as her hands gripped desperately at sun-kissed shoulders. It was clear to Lana that if she didn’t slow down now, her girlfriend would be coming within seconds. So, she did what she only deemed appropriate: She pulled herself off of Kathy completely and walked away from the bed.

Kathy on the other hand, groaned in frustration and clamped her legs shut as if that would help steer away the uncomfortable emptiness and burn that came from a denied orgasm.

“Lana—” She began growling out, shutting her mouth when a sly look met her own icy gaze. Lana had her back turned to Kathy at the moment as she stood near a bag at the door. Huh, when did that get there?

“ _Ya, princesa_. I have another present for you.” She informed, leisurely bending down to search through the bag for a moment. She was blatantly showing off her ass to Kathy. That, and the unmistakable dampness between her own legs. Though, she had little time to truly dwell on that before Lana turned back around holding two items. Though, the bigger of the two almost had Kathy sitting up in surprise. That didn’t stop her eyes from widening, though.

“Please tell me that’s not what I think it is.” Kathy muttered out, growing hot and bothered all over again as her answer came in the form of a sultry grin. Yep. It was exactly what she thought it was. The straps that belonged to the phallic object were a final dead giveaway as to the true nature of its intended purpose.  
            “This one is for you~”, purred her vixen of a girlfriend as she strode over to the bed once more and pressed a sweet kiss against a hot cheek. “And this one,” the female continued, holding up a smaller, cylinder shaped object. It had an odd sort of shape to it, really, bordering between cylinder-like to slightly curved. It… looked _really_ squishy the more Kathy looked at it. And it had some odd looking extension on one end of it. If Kathy had to guess, it was an alien-looking vibrator of sorts. The bigger part itself couldn’t have been more than maybe four inches or so. But her gaze soon shifted to the strap-on her girlfriend had to blatantly pulled out. Of course she would plan something like this.

“Where did you even get thi—,” Kathy began, her words catching in her throat as she was suddenly shoved onto her back once more, grunting despite the rough landing. It seemed Lana wasn’t going to play as nice this time. The thought caused her to shiver in anticipation while she swore she could feel some slick running down her thighs now.

“Where I got it is not important. You are going to love it.” Lana offered in reply, standing at the edge of the bed for a moment while she made quick work of removing the remaining clothes on her body. Kathy swore she would never get over how perfect she looked without anything covering her body. While she was fucking gorgeous on any given day, the perverse part of Kathy’s mind couldn’t help but supply that she looked just a little more breathtaking without her clothes on. If she could hold this woman for the rest of her life, she gladly would without a single doubt.

Her admiration, however, was cut short by the sight of the female shifting between Kathy’s legs, the smaller item in her hand. For a moment, Kathy had assumed Lana decided to try it out on her first. But it was hard to see what was happening when you suddenly had soft lips pressing against your own once more in a hot kiss. It was slow at first, passionate and full of love. Whatever Lana was doing with her hands was lost to Kathy as her own arms wrapped around tan shoulders to keep her in place, getting lost in the teasing of a swiping tongue and the insistent pressing of lips. Yet the moment Lana let out a sudden gasp against her lips, Kathy blinked in mild surprise. Then, she gazed down to see Lana had both hands between her own legs. And that item she was holding a few seconds ago? Most likely comfortably nestled inside of her now. Kathy was almost jealous. Almost. When her gaze flickered back up, she was met with quite the dirty grin. Lana’s perfect teeth were biting down on her bottom lip through her grin, her gaze half lidded and absolutely _hungry_ as her eyes bore into Kathy’s own. Her beautiful face was dusted red. The small hum that left the girl above her caused a weird sense of sudden intimidation in Kathy. Just looking up at Lana while she gave her this expression was nearly enough to get her to cry out and make a mess of the sheets right then and there. But it was the unique fear that stopped her from doing so. And why was she so scared? Because Kathy knew for a fact that she… was utterly _fucked_.

As if reading her mind, Lana suddenly gripped her hips and promptly flipped Kathy over, hardly giving her a chance to recover before a sudden tight grip at her ass elicited a cry from her kiss-swollen lips. It was an abrupt harshness that she did not expect, but was more than happy to indulge in. Lifting her hips up in the slightest, Kathy made it pretty clear that she was more than okay with the way fingers gripped tightly at ample flesh. That was probably going to leave some bruises later. God, that was hot.

“Don’t move.” A sweet voice spoke, her tone affectionate though they also implied a warning. There will be consequences if Kathy did not comply. Kathy glanced over her shoulder to peer at the girl as she reached behind her to grip at the second object. Right, Kathy’s “other present”. She was going to fuck her with that thing? Fuck yes… Deciding to test the waters, Kathy subtly disobeyed her blatant command by inching her hips a little higher once more. Though she froze as blue hues locked onto her movement. There was a tense second or two where neither moved or spoke, but the sudden slap to her soft flesh made Kathy yelp out a moan, shortly followed by a lustful laugh. Oh, fuck _yes_.

“ _Mi amor_ …” Lana cooed, her fingers once more digging into her ass where she did little to soothe the pretty good smack she had given her. “I asked you nicely to behave.” She muttered, leaning her lithe body over Kathy’s back, where the shorter female was still occupied basking in the euphoria of exploring a new kink.

“Mhm…” Kathy replied weakly, resisting the urge to press her hips up again as she felt the warmth of a hand leave her back side as well as her back. And that urge only got harder to resist as several seconds passed by without a single touch from Lana. Apparently she had gotten busy with positioning the straps. Following orders, Kathy kept her gaze locked ahead, only turning her head slightly to glance at her door. Subtly hugging a pillow to her chest, Kathy couldn’t help but notice that the door was unlocked. They should probably—

“Uhn!” All coherent thoughts left Kathy within a second as she felt something big press against her entrance, slipping in a couple of inches before pausing. The raise of her hips that time was excused as the girl above her hushed her surprised noise and lovingly rubbed her hands against her hips and thighs.

“I know, baby, I know. It’s a little bigger than the other one, but I know you can take it.” She assured, leaning down to kiss at her back, her neck and her shoulders while each inch pushed in at such a slow pace. Kathy could feel ever inch of it pushing into her tight heat, causing her to shut her eyes. It… wasn’t particularly comfortable at first, as her body wasn’t as accommodated to this length. But the kisses, the gentle touches and the hushed words relaxed her fairly quickly. What was odd was that Kathy swore this strap-on didn’t look at big at first glance. But having it pressing into her, each inch seeming like the last before more was stuffed into her, proved her that it was best not to assume until it was already there.

It seemed like an eternity before she felt hips pressing flush against her ass. And Kathy once again surprised herself with how she had completely engulfed the rather large toy. But she was given little time to dwell on the sensation of being stuffed full before hips suddenly stuttered into her further, causing Kathy to cry out while a moan erupted from above her. Whatever Lana had stuffed inside herself earlier, she had apparently turned it on.

“Happy birthday.” Lana reminded sweetly, pulling her hips back gently before pressing back in. Kathy replied with a low moan, turning her head to the side in an attempt to kiss her. It wasn’t the neatest kiss, ending up a little sloppy as hips rolled against each other, paces increasing and breaths shortening while Lana picked up the pace. Eventually they both pulled away with gasps as arms desperately wrapped around Kathy’s waist, hoisting her hips up into the air until she was on her knees with her chest still pressed to the bed. The change of position and increase of pacing tore a small whimper from her, causing Lana to giggle in amusement while her fingers kept a firm grip on her waist.

It wasn’t the most comfortable thing, enduring Lana’s pace. She was moving a bit faster than Kathy could full accommodate to the stretch of the toy invading her body repeatedly. But fuck, if that feeling wasn’t the most delicious thing anyways. Kathy had all but forgotten the minor discomfort she felt when a hand reached between her legs to press insistently at her clit once more.

“Fuck!” She hissed, suddenly sitting up, resting one elbow on the mattress while the other hand reached desperately to grip at the wrist that worked in tandem with the hand between her thighs. Kathy must have forgotten than this morning she was not the one in control. Another sharp sting soon met the already reddened flesh once more, causing Kathy to bite down on her lip to suppress her yell.

“Behave.” Lana reminded firmly, pausing her movements to push away at the hand gripping her wrist. It seemed, though, like she had changed her mind at that second to instead move Kathy back down onto the mattress. Making sure to keep the toy inside her, she kept her movements slow but firm as she returned Kathy into a laying position on her back. But before any inquiries arose from the smaller girl, she had gripped both her wrists tightly and kept them pinned above her head.

“No touching unless I say so.” The Cuban girl muttered, her gaze raking hungrily at the shirt that was still bunched up loosely above perfectly exposed breasts. There was once a time where Lana glared at these very breasts in envy from across the room. But now? She could watch them bounce to her heart’s content and no one would stop her.

Rolling her hips once more, Lana quickly returned to her previous pace. Her hips grinded quickly into Kathy’s, ripping moans and mewls from her as her head tossed back against the sheets. Though despite the pulling and tugging Kathy did with her wrists, Lana knew she wouldn’t actually break free. Her perverted little angel _liked_ being held down like this, apparently. Well. Lana certainly knew what she wanted for her own birthday.

“L-Lan- _aaahh!”_ Kathy whined, her legs soon giving a death grip around Lana’s waist at a particularly pleasurable angle. That was enough cue for the taller girl to reach down once more to pinch and roll at Kathy’s sweet bundle of nerves, just above where they were connected. The noise that came out of her mouth next was what Lana assumed to be only the best sound known to the universe. The fact Kathy was moaning for her and her only drove her into a frenzy.

Moaning up her own storm with the vibrator buzzing insistently against her walls, Lana dove down to latch her lips onto a pale neck. She was going to bite and suck at flesh until she knew for a fact any other alien that ever got near her lover for the next several days would know she was taken. She was _hers_ and no one else’s. Kathy deserved to be embellished with love bites and kisses, she deserved to be drowned in attention, to be loved forever. And Lana was going to prove it.

Her mouth soon found purchase on Kathy’s breasts once more, sucking at pale skin until similar love bites littered both breasts and around her chest. God, she looked beautiful. With a shaky moan, Lana’s hips stuttered for a moment as the heat coiling in her gut got the better of her for a moment. But she held back and pressed her lips against Kathy’s, allowing them to moan into each other desperately.

The eager sound of flesh against flesh soon filled the room along with both of their own moans and squeals of pleasure. Kathy was almost certain that if someone walked a little too close to her room, they would surely hear them. But did she care at the moment? Absolutely not. Heat coursed her body and overtook her veins as she pulled away from the needy kiss to suck in some well needed air. But it was only knocked out of her again and again as harsh thrusts pushed the toy further into her. Though by the looks of it, Lana was starting to lose control. Her fingers messily flicked at her clit, the dampness between her thighs not making it any easier. Her thrusts would grow harder at each movement, only to slow down for a second before picking up again. Not to mention her medium brown locks were a messy curtain around her delicate face as her mouth remained open in a permanent moan. Her eyes, however, remained fixed on purple hues, both gazes half lidded and heavy with lust and love. It took a simple gesture to break Lana, a simple blissed out smile from the girl below her followed by words she would never grow tired of hearing.

“I l-love you, so m-much.” Kathy croaked, relishing in the way Lana gasped out desperately and slammed her hips into Kathy’s once more before trembling for a few seconds above her. She was done, but Kathy wasn’t.

“No!” she cried out, suddenly sitting up to push her girlfriend back onto the bed instead. “h-hahh…” Kathy sighed, watching at the dazed expression thrown at her from below before she began bouncing her hips above her. She threw her head back with another satisfied gasp, biting her lip for the tenth time that morning as a hand sluggishly reached out to grip tightly at one of her bouncing breasts. Although slower in her movements now, Lana still did her damnest to please her girlfriend. One hand gripped at her tit, the other teasing at her clit once more. Kathy lasted all of twelve seconds before she slammed herself down onto the toy one final time, a shaky gasp being the only noise she made before she shivered and slumped above Lana. Wincing lightly, Kathy pulled herself off of the toy and wasted no time in draping herself over the girl below her. Both were a panting, sweaty, sexed up mess. A shower was definitely going to do them both well.

“I love you.” Kathy repeated, her voice a little raw from their activities. But that didn’t stop the sleepy smile from growing on Lana’s face as she reached up to tuck a messy strand of jet black hair behind Kathy’s ear. “I love you too, Kathy.” She replied, cupping her soft face before pulling her down into a kiss. Arms wrapped around each other and chests remained flushed together as they spent their leisure time simply kissing each other. So far, this birthday was going very well for the both of them.

“Happy Birthday, K—” That voice was not Lana. That choking sound? Also not Lana. Kathy looked up with a start, her face draining of color as she met a stunned gaze at the door.

“Shiro—!” Lana gasped, sitting up suddenly while holding Kathy close to herself. Kathy, in her terrified embarrassment, could only imagine what they looked like. Messy sex hair, hickies, naked, clothes strewn everywhere. Kathy was sure Shiro knew _exactly_ what transpired in here. Still, the eldest woman said nothing in stunned silence, her gaze still mostly locked onto Kathy before Lana once more broke the silence.

“It’s… not what it looks like?” she tried, earning herself a stern look before Shiro frowned at both of them.

“Ladies. Clean yourselves up. I expect you there in half an hour.” She spoke, turning away quickly and letting the door slide shut. Yeah, Kathy definitely regretted not locking the door now. Glancing at one another nervously, they both grew very red very quickly.

“Space mom’s going to give us ‘the talk’, isn’t she?” Lana asked, not actually making any move to let go of Kathy nor clean up.

“Probably…” Kathy huffed miserably, not bothering to let go of her either. Okay, so maybe this birthday wasn’t going to be as great. But fuck it, neither of them had any regrets.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, if there is an AU you are interested in, let me know in the comments below! I know I may not be active, but I'll write a thing here and there. They are likely going to be one shots for a while, but I'd like to hear your thoughts. What AU's would you like to see? Headcanons? Fantasies? Etc. Ideas would definitely help with kicking this writer's block.  
> Thank you~


End file.
